


The Legend of the Ice Princess

by shyseoul



Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyseoul/pseuds/shyseoul
Summary: The tragic story of the Ice Princess and her lover has been told to the children of that particular village for many generations. One night, Donghae is lured out into the forest and encounters a woman he thought only existed in old wives' tales.
Kudos: 1





	The Legend of the Ice Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write fanfics a long time ago and decided to move them over to this site since I no longer use the other site. I kinda want to start writing again.
> 
> ****

It could not end like this. Clutching his side, he bent down and tried to catch his breath. In that moment, the frost slowly crept up behind him. With a second to spare, he dashed off, the full moon lighting a path through the frosty forest. He could feel her breath on his neck as he picked up speed. He had almost reached the clearing, when he lost his footing. Donghae stumbled down the small hill and slid onto the frozen lake. He choked, gasping for the air that had escaped his body. The chilly air began to howl with the wind. He heard a crack and realized that the ice beneath him was breaking. He struggled to his feet, his eyes frantically searching for where the cracked areas where located.

That was when he heard it; the melodic voice that had lured him out into the forest this very night. The very voice that had haunted his dreams for the past month. His head snapped up.

A woman stood before him; her soft, brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun, several strands dancing with the wind. An evening gown hugged her body and trailed behind her, the color as white as freshly fallen snow. Her bare shoulders seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. As she walked towards him, he noticed that her pale, bare feet seemed to glide rather than take steps.

Jessica Jung, the Ice Princess. He had heard stories about her as a child, but never had he believed that the tales were true. The tales told of a pure, innocent woman who was destined to be married to a ruthless leader. The woman loved another man and the two hatched a plan to run away together. Unfortunately, the leader caught on to the plan and hunted them down. He chased them out onto the frozen lake where he slayed her lover in front of her eyes. He then turned to claim his soon-to-be wife, but as he began to drag her away the ice shattered under their feet and they all plunged into the cold abyss. The legend states that Jessica returns every winter, looking for her lost lover. She lures young men to the lake and with a single kiss, turns them into an ice statue. Once winter is over, however, the statue melts away, leaving Jessica alone once more. Therefore every year, she is doomed to repeat the same cycle.

Jessica caressed Donghae’s face, a sad smile painted on her face; a tear escaping her longing eyes.

“My love,” she whispered as she brought her lips towards his. Donghae futilely attempted to escape her grasp.

Her frozen lips pressed against his thin ones. Frigid air surged into his mouth and entered his blood stream. He began to shake as the warmth he once felt escaped his body. Frost began to form around his lips, and it quickly spread down his body. A last whimper escaped his frozen lips; his heart struggling to beat as it began to crystallize. 

***

The sun peeked over the horizon. It was still quite early in the morning and all of the creatures in the forest were still fast asleep. All, except one. Jessica stroked her statue’s hair, admiring the way it fell into the man’s eyes. She lovingly gazed into his eyes, happy to have found someone who resembled her long lost love. She shyly kissed his cheek, leaned her head into his, and closed her eyes.

Jessica remained with her statue until the end of winter. He heart clenched as he began to melt, and as what had happened to all of the other statues for hundreds of years, he left her. Alone once more.


End file.
